Prince Aaron
by oliviahotchner
Summary: Emily returns to DC for a case and she brings a surprise. Will this little thing manage to bring the two dark-haired agents finally together? Pure fluffy. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't ask me where this came from because I really don't know. I was reading about Paget's special return to CM and go excited. This is really big, the biggest single chapter I've ever wrote. I even thought about splitting in two but I thought it wasn't fair since I had everything ready already. I don't like this artifices to get more reviews. I did this because I loved it. If you think it's worth you're time to press the review button it would make me very happy.**

 **This is a two-shot. The second part will be up soon and no, it won't be not even near something rated M. This is just so pure and cute that I can't bring myself to do it. I really hope you like it because it was one of the works I enjoyed the most writing... Anyway, I hope you'll like it. Let a review, please.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Bethanie.**

PRINCE AARON

"Guys, really, thank you so much. We were on this damn case for more than two months. It was already pissing me off". Emily said while the team was gathering their things on the Conference Room.

She was working on a case involving an international prostitution network and her team was nowhere near from a lead. When the bodies of some of the women missing started to be found in different locations in London, Paris, Rome and finally on DC she decided to call Hotch and ask for the BAU's help. She then grabbed her own team and flew back to Quantico and worked with her friends for eight days before they managed to solution the case.

"No problem, Prentiss. We're always available to help an old friend". Hotch said smiling slightly.

"Thanks anyway. Although… are you calling me old, Hotch?" She asked with a mock tone, joking.

The team smiled at her and Hotch shook his head. "Absolutely not. If you're old then Dave is what?" He asked serious and the team laughed at the Italian's indignant face.

"Just remember that you're older that her too, Aaron…"

"Yeah, five years, not sixteen". He said smiling.

They laughed and Garcia spoke nostalgic. "I really missed this… all of us, together…"

"Me too, PG. Me too". Emily smiled.

"Please tell me you have more than six hours this time?" She asked and squealed at Emily's nod. "Then let's go party!"

"I vote for a quiet dinner and I have to make a phone call first". Emily said taking her cellphone. She dialed a number and smiled when the other person answered. "Hey babe!"

Everyone looked at each other curiously.

"Yeah, we just finished. We're going to have dinner, are you hungry? Good, than come real fast because I want you to meet my friends… Of course he's here. Didn't I say he would be? Okay, love you too honey. Let me talk to Jane. Hey, is everything okay? Good, I'll text you the address. See you, bye".

She turned back to the team and smiled at their faces. "Who was that, Princess?"

"The love of my life". She said smiling.

"OMG, are you in love? How come I don't know this?" Garcia asked indignantly.

"Here, take a look". She took her purse and grabbed her wallet, opening and showing a picture to the team. They all looked at the picture confused when she clarified. "This is Bethanie, my daughter". It was a little girl with a green dress and pigtails, her toothless smile wide and her hands holding a Snow White's doll tightly.

"You have a daughter?" Hotch asked confused.

"Yes, I do. I adopted her six months ago. You guys know that I've always wanted to be a mom and when I realized that I just wouldn't find the right guy and my time was ending I decided to do something about it. I looked for some clinics but the procedures didn't work. I made some tests and they found out that I had very slim chances of getting pregnant so I gave up. I still wanted to be a mom though, so I decided to adopt. I looked for some agencies and when I found Bethany I just knew it. We clicked. Since she is already six they didn't have anyone interested on her so it made thing easier".

"She is so beautiful Emily!" JJ commented.

"She is my everything. I finally feel complete, you know. Of course I would love to give her a real home, with both parents, but I honestly rather be alone with her than put some jackass in her life".

"She's where right now?" Dave asked.

"At the hotel with the nanny. They're just waiting for the directions to meet us at the restaurant".

"Carmine's?" Dave suggested at the others. They agreed and Emily texted her nanny the directions. They grabbed their things and went to the elevators.

"Hey Em, when you were talking with Bethany you said to her 'of course he's here'. Who is he?" JJ asked curious.

Emily just smirked. "Oh, you guys will see. I just warn you, when she sees one of you guys she will freak out".

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They got into their cars and went to the restaurant. Just as they were parking Emily saw her daughter getting out of a cab with her nanny. She went to them and called her daughter. "Hey sweetheart!"

"Mommy!" The girl squealed and ran to her mother, who picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby." She smiled to the girl and turned to her nanny, who was handing her the girl's bags. "Hey Jane. Aren't you staying for dinner?"

The nanny shook her head and smiled. "No, I actually have some friends waiting for me in a pub downtown. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, our flight is tomorrow at two pm. Have fun!" She and the girl waved at the nanny while she got back into the cab. "Okay, let's go. We have to meet mommy's friends…"

"Where is he? Where is he, mommy?" The girl asked excitedly.

Emily laughed and turned back to the team waiting in front of the restaurant. "He's right here, sweetheart… Hey guys, this is Bethany. Baby, these are my friends". She looked at the girl who was staring at the dark-haired agent with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide.

"He's here…" The girl whispered in awe. The whole team looked at the object of the girl's attention. He was confused too, not understanding why the girl was looking at him like that. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and squealed at her mother. "Pull me down, pull me down mommy!"

Emily chuckled and put the girl on the floor. "Go for it, honey". She laughed when the girl took off towards her former boss and started to ask for him to pick her up.

"Prince Aaron!" She shrieked, her arms held up to him saying the she wanted him to pick her up.

Even confused, Hotch couldn't help but smile at the sweet girl and picked her up. "Hello sweetheart".

The girl gasped when he smiled and turned to her mother. "Mommy! He's even more pretty!" Emily stiffed a laugh and nodded to her daughter.

"He is, isn't he?" The girl nodded excitedly and Emily laughed. "Okay, let's get a table and I promise I'll explain everything about Prince Aaron…" She said smiling at the team's faces.

They got a table and sat down. Emily turned to her daughter. "Come here baby. Sit beside mommy…" She patted at the chair on her side.

The girl pouted and shook her head, tightening her grip on Hotch's neck. "No mommy. I want to stay with Prince Aaron. I promise I'll be good".

"He can sit on your other side, honey". She reasoned but the girl didn't let him go. "Bethany…"

"It's okay Emily. She can sit with me". Hotch said smiling at the little girl and sat beside Emily. She smiled at him and caressed her daughter's hair.

"She'll sleep soon. Jane already gave her dinner…" She said quietly looking at the girl playing with Hotch's tie, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes already closed.

The waitress came and everyone made their orders. Once she'd gone Garcia turned to Emily and clapped her hands. "Okay sugarplum, now explain. How did boss-man turn into Prince Aaron?"

Emily laughed and shook her head. "It's all your fault, you know?"

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Do you remember that picture you sent me when I was in the bad time?" Emily asked.

"Of you and boss-man? Of course, I love that picture…" She answered smiling.

"What picture?" Hotch asked curious.

"Oh, it's one of us dancing at JJ's wedding. You have this big full-dimpled smile…" Emily said to him smiling. "Garcia sent it to me in an email when I told her I wasn't feeling so good. She said 'you're amazing, look at the smile you put on boss-man's face!' I loved it and printed. I put it on my living room, along with the other pictures of the team that I have. So, one day, two weeks after she came to live with me, I was telling her stories about my friends and I showed her our pictures. When she saw that one she just freak out. We had watched Snow White the night before and when she saw you she said 'look mommy, it's the Prince from last night, you know him!' I tried to tell her that you were my friend Aaron but she didn't take it. From this day you were officially Prince Aaron". She finished the story and the team was laughing, looking at the girl on Hotch's lap.

"You're kidding…" JJ smirked.

"Oh, not only it's true, but she actually stole the picture and took it to her room. She put it on her nightstand". She said and everyone chuckled. "She's completely smitten. When I told her we were coming here she said she didn't want to come. But it only took for me to say that she was going to meet Prince Aaron that she ran to her room. I swear to God, I'd never saw anyone pack a bag so quickly".

"I can't believe it…" Hotch shook his head, caressing the girls back and hair, smiling when she snuggled closer to him.

"Believe me. Every night I have to tell her a story about Prince Aaron. In fact, can you guys update me on your recent cases? I'm running out of stories…" She said smirking.

"You tell her stories about me?" Hotch asked surprised.

"Of course I do. You're her hero, her prince. Her favorite one is the one when you saved a little princess from her evil aunt. She loves it!"

Morgan snorted. "You mean Kate Jacobs? On Potomac Mills?"

"Exactly". Emily nodded and everyone chuckled. They continued to talk about other things and ate their dinner when it arrived. By the end of the night they split the bill and gathered their things to go. They were outside the restaurant when Emily turned to Hotch and reached for Bethany. Just as she tried to get her from Hotch the girl tightened her grip on him again and pouted. Emily sighed. "Sweetheart. It's time to go back to the hotel. We have to go".

She tried again but the girl didn't move. "No". She said stubbornly, making everyone chuckle.

"Baby, Aaron had to go home. And we're going back to London tomorrow. We have to rest". She said soothing the girl.

"Can we take him home? I'll take care of him, I promise". The girl asked innocently.

Dave and Morgan snorted and the others tried to stifle their laughs. "Darling, he lives here. We can take him home. He's not a pet".

"But I like him. He's comfy and he smells good. And he's pretty!" She whined and everyone chuckle.

"Handsome, sweetheart. He's handsome. And I already said we can. He lives here. And he has a little prince, remember?"

"Prince Jack?" She asked sadly.

"Yes honey. He has to go home to Prince Jack".

The girl snuggled closer to Hotch sadly and sighed. Suddenly she widened her eyes and gasped. "I know! You can marry him! You're just like Snow White and he's like your Prince! So you marry him and we could be happily ever after. I would be Prince Jack's sister! And Prince Aaron would be my daddy! I want him to be my daddy, mommy…"

Emily looked at her daughter dumbfounded for a few minutes, opening and closing her mouth, trying to figure out what to say to her girl. The whole team also stayed in silence at the young girl's innocent request, looking between Emily and Hotch and wondering what she would do now. After a few minutes of silence, Emily sighed defeated. "Honey, I can't marry him".

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I can't, baby. He's just my friend. And he already has his Princess… She's very nice and pretty and he loves her very much". She said trying to convince the girl.

"Actually Emily, he doesn't. Princess Beth isn't in the picture anymore…" Dave said smugly and smirked when she glared at him.

"Dave, you are not helping". Emily groaned, turning to Hotch. "I'm sorry, I didn't know". She said apologetically.

"It's okay…" He murmured quietly.

"See! You can marry him!" The girl grinned again.

"No Bethany, I can't. It doesn't work like that. And we have to go because it's way past your bedtime and we have a full day tomorrow. Come with mommy, darling…" She asked but the girl shook her head and gripped Hotch harder.

"Bethany…" Emily sighed but Hotch interrupted her.

"How are you going to the hotel?"

"JJ is giving me a ride".

"I can take you. You drive and she stays with me and when we get there we put her in bed. It'll be easier".

"Are you sure? Jack…"

"Is with Jess in his grandparents for the weekend. Really, it's no problem".

"Well, okay then. Thank you, I'm really sorry for that".

"No problem at all". He smiled at her. "Let's go sweetheart". He said smiling to the girl in his arms.

They got into the car and she started the engine. She looked at the rearview and looked at Hotch smiling at her daughter and smiled sadly at the girl's chuckle. She sighed and put the car on the street with her head spinning. Her daughter's words played on her head over and over and she felt her heart constrict. She was being serious when she said that she wanted to give her daughter a real home, with mom and dad and stability, like she deserves. And if she was going to be honest with herself, she didn't know a better man for the job than Aaron Hotchner. Anyone who knew him was aware of the great father he was and she really thought that he was the most amazing man she'd ever met in her life.

Sighing she parked in front of the hotel she was staying. She was starting to regret having brought her to this trip. Even if she was so obviously deliriously happy for meeting Prince Aaron, it would just break her heart when they got back to England and didn't see him in a very long time. She turned off the car and got out, taking the girl's bags on the passenger seat. Hotch got out to, with the girl still tightly wrapped around his arms, giggling at something he was saying.

They got inside the hotel and then into the elevator and she stayed in silence, thinking. She tried to ignore the joy in her chest for the news of Hotch's break up with Beth. The woman had been one of the reasons she accepted the job offer in London when Clyde called. She had been in love for her boss for over four years and the sight of him with another woman was just too much for her to bear. She wasn't selfish. She wanted him to be happy and if Beth did it than she was fine with it. But seeing them together made her realize that she needed to get over him. And she couldn't do it being near him eight-five percent of her time.

So she went to another continent, another country, another job. When she told him the offer and he was completely supportive and told her that if she thought it was the best for her she should go, she knew it was the right decision. He wouldn't miss her, at least not like she wanted him too. So what was the point of being here? She was struggling after Doyle. She had lost part of her. She had suffered so much and her job wasn't feeling right for her anymore. And the only hope she had to build something real, something right, wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, are you okay? You're so quiet". His quiet voice started her when the elevator rang indicating that they were on her floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired". She lied and looked at her daughter, seeing that she was already falling asleep. She opened the room's door and turned on the lights, dropping the bags on the near wall. "Let's just put her in the bed". She said directing them to the king sized bed on the bedroom's area. She had got a semi-flat, with a separated bedroom and a small kitchen and living room. She saw Hotch place her daughter carefully on the bed and then went to take off her shoes.

She looked up just as Hotch was caressing the girl's dark hair and pressing a light kiss on her forehead. "Good night, sweet princess…" He whispered and Emily couldn't avoid the tears welling up on her eyes. She put the blanket on her and pressed a kiss on her head, whispering her good night. When she turned to Hotch again he was staring at the frame placed on the nightstand. "So this is the picture?" He asked in a low voice.

She nodded, gesturing for the door, afraid to waking up Bethany. "Yeah, that's the picture".

They went to the living room and he smiled at her. "It's a really good picture".

"It is". She nodded, avoiding eye contact. She turned to the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure". He nodded, approaching her. He had noticed that she was avoiding eye contact ever since her daughter's words in front of the restaurant and was too quiet since they got into the room. "Are you sure you're okay, Emily?"

He saw her sagged her shoulders and gripping the counter tightly, dropping her head. "I'm fine Hotch, it's just…" She sighed and turned to him with tears in her eyes. "It makes me question myself if I'm being good enough for her, you know. I mean, she's asking for a father… maybe I should try harder to find someone who could help me to raise her, who could be this fatherly figure to her. Maybe I'm just being selfish thinking that I'm everything she needs…"

"I don't think that's what she meant Emily. She was just excited for meeting me and… I don't know…" He tried to easy her worries. "If you want to, maybe we could come up with something. You could call me sometimes and I would talk with her… maybe even Skype…"

But she shook her head. "No, Hotch… I don't think it's a good idea… it would be just encouraging her into something that would never happen… this won't happen…" She said gesturing between them. "She just has to understand that and… get used to it…" She said with a small voice turning back to the counter and resuming staring the coffee maker, trying to control her tears. She was really regretting about inviting him to stay for coffee.

Hotch closed his eyes and dropped his head at her words. Even though nothing had ever even got remotely close to happen between them, he had always had eyes for her. He just couldn't not to. She was so captivating, charming, joyful, funny and so damn beautiful. There wasn't a man who didn't notice her. It was just impossible… So he resumed himself into his spot as her boss and occasional friend, admiring her by distance, enjoying her company for as long as he could and trying to bury inside the prospect of having any sort of feelings towards her.

When she had been hurt by Doyle and he had to fake her death it tore him apart, not for lying to his team, but because of the huge gap she let inside her chest with her absence. It was so unbearable being in the BAU without her, without knowing if she was okay, if she was alive, if she was safe, that he had jumped into the first opportunity to run, going to Pakistan for an eight weeks assignment.

When she came back he was so happy and relieved and even with all the trust issues with the team and the risk he took for her in his job, he couldn't regret not even for a second what he had done. Then Beth came up and he saw in her an opportunity to try to erase the so suffocating feelings he had for his brunette subordinate. And she was so easy and light and reminded him of Emily in some ways. So he let himself go for it. He tried to forget about Emily like this. He allowed himself to learn to love Beth, and he did it, in some ways. But never, ever could he forget completely his feelings for Emily.

But he couldn't help but notice the tone of sadness when she said that they wouldn't ever happen. And behind the horror on her face when Bethany asked her to marry him there was that sadness too. Almost a mourning, dejection… why would she feel this? Could she feel something too? Could she want him like he always wanted her? Could she also think that they could build something together, as a family, with Jack and now Bethanie?

He cleared his throat and took a few steps towards her. He was tired of post-pointing and just wondering what could have been… "Emily?" He called her. When she hummed at him in knowledge he continued. "If I ask you a question you promise to give me an honesty answer?"

She turned to him curiously and raised an eyebrow to him. "Yeah…"

"When you say that this couldn't ever happen" he said mentioning between them "you say it because you don't want to and never thought it could happen or because you think _I_ never want it and never thought it could happen?"

He saw her eyes widening and her jaw dropping and thought that maybe, just maybe he had a chance. Maybe she wanted it just as much as he did. "Wh-what?" She stammered weakly.

He thought for a few seconds and said screw it. She was going away tomorrow. If she laughed at him or told him he was insane he wouldn't have to face her tomorrow or any time soon. He took another step towards her. "Because I did. I thought about this, about you, over and over and over again so many times, that I honestly don't remember a time when I didn't thought about you…" He smiled when her eyes widened and her jaw dropped and took the last few steps between them. He brought his hand to caress her cheek and smiled even more when her eyes fluttered closed. "I never allowed myself to even think that you could think about me the way I thought about you. I mean, why would you? I'm an old, divorced, workaholic man who never smiles and don't have any sense of humor. I don't know what is to have fun and just let it go for so damn long… why would such a wonderful and beautiful woman think about me like this? But I always wondered… would your skin feel so soft and smooth as always appeared to be? Would your lips taste as sweet as I've always imagined it would be? Would you squirm and whimper under my touch as I've always wondered you would?"

She tried to suppress a moan but couldn't. How could she? The man of her dreams was right there, touching her, saying that he thought about her over and over and over again and saying that he wanted to know how she felt, how she tasted, how she sounded? How could she resist this? Why should she resist this?

"I have loved you for so damn long…" She whispered and heard him sharp a breath. "I've always thought about you, about how wonderful you are, how thoughtful, how caring, how sweet in your own way… how straight-headed, how determined, how honorable… how so ridiculously handsome with your hazel eyes and your freaking cute dimples that always melted me into a puddle in just seconds…" She opened her eyes and met his staring right back at her with such a tenderness and intensity that made her knees go weak. "I tried so hard to not think about you this way… I never thought you would look at me as more than a co-worker and maybe a friend… and when Beth came along…" She closed her eyes again. "It was the push I needed to decide that I needed to let you go. I needed to get over you. I was happy that you were happy even if it was with her… but when Clyde called and offered me the job I found the opportunity to really let it go. Have a fresh start, you know". She opened her eyes. "But every time I was on a date, every time I met someone I couldn't avoid comparing with you. And there wasn't even a doubt, no one could be as good as you. And I saw that I couldn't ever find anyone because I knew how the best was… but I couldn't have…"

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Did we really waste all this time?"

"We're idiots…" She answered and before she could think his lips were on hers and she was on heaven.

He circled her waist with his arms and pressed her tightly against his hard frame, moaning when she opened her mouth to him and her tongue made contact with his. They kissed lazily for several minutes and let their hands roam around their bodies, mapping their curves and traces, memorizing every inch of the other they could.

When they parted for breath they just held each other and occasionally stole sweet kisses. He sighed contentedly and pulled back to look at her. "I love you…" She let out a sob and grinned at him, a single tear running down her cheek. "And Emily… I'm not letting you go. No matter what it takes. I'm not letting you go, ever again…"

"How were going to make this work, Hotch? We have an ocean between us and we can't just drop everything. We have our jobs, you have Jack, I have Bethanie. How can we make this work like this?"

"Emily, do you love me?" He asked serious.

"I do, so much". She said truthfully.

"Then we'll make this work. Let's sit and talk, okay?" He said guiding them towards the couch.

"Okay". They have a lot of things to discuss. And only one thing on their minds. Finally.

 **A/N: So? What did you think? I'm really curious to know. The second part will be some kind of Epilogue and I'll post it very soon.**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really loved writing this and I'm glad you guys liked it too. Here is the Epilogue. I hope you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Bethany.**

PART TWO

He sat on the couch and brought her to sit on his lap, snuggling her closer to his chest. She pressed her lips on his neck up to his jaw and smiled when he groaned and tightened his grip on her. "Do you really have to go tomorrow? Can't you stay another couple of days?" He asked quietly.

She sighed and shook her head regretfully. "I can't. I have to get Bethanie back to London. I couldn't even have brought her on this trip. I had to ask permission from the social worker. I have her for only six months. I have to wait another six to make things permanent and have total autonomy to move, travel, do whatever I want, you know".

He nodded sadly leaning in to give her a kiss. "I understand…" He tilted his head to the side considering something. "Well… I have some days off to take and Jack is on summer break… if you don't mind having two American boys visiting for a few days we could go…"

She grinned at him. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. I've never been in London and I'm sure Jack would be thrilled too…" He said smiling at her.

"Of course I don't mind Hotch. Although, there is still something we need to talk… what about Jack? How do you think he'll react to us being together?" She asked anxiously.

"Okay, first of all. Do you think you can call me Aaron? I mean, we already kissed a lot, we are making plans to the future… I'm not your boss anymore. I'm your… boyfriend? It's weird, I'm old to be a boyfriend…" He said wincing, making her chuckle.

"Okay, _Aaron_ … And I don't think you're old. Not at all…" She said eyeing him up and down, eliciting a blush from him.

"Sure, whatever…" He murmured, ignoring her wicked grin. "Anyway, second of all, I will have a talk with Jack to explain him everything. But he's older, more mature. I'm sure he'll understand and be happy for me. He's kind of obsessed with my happiness…" He said chuckling. "And… he always liked Miss Prentiss…"

"He's a very sweet little boy…" She smiled.

She snuggled closer to him again, tucking her head under his chin, playing with his tie and enjoying the feeling of his fingers caressing her back and her hip. She sighed and heard him murmur. "What are you thinking?"

She didn't want to have serious conversations right now. She didn't want to spoil what they were just starting to build together after so many years wanting. But she knew they needed to talk about it. They couldn't ignore the elephant in the room. She still ran the Interpol's Office in London and he still ran the Behavior Analysis Unit with the FBI in Quantico. They still have 3.665.18 miles between them. They still have two children to consider before taking any decision. They still have so many things to make everything go wrong.

"I'm thinking about how many things we still have between us…" She murmured and heard him sigh.

"I know, sweetheart". He said quietly. "And I know we won't be able to solve anything right now or be together permanently right now either. But I think we can find a way to make things work until then and when the time comes, make the decision that will be the best for all of us".

"How Aaron? How can we be together and not be together at the same time?" She asked sitting straight to look at him properly.

"We're not teenagers anymore Emily. I trust you. I know it will be terrible with the distance sometimes but I know that we're mature enough to respect each other. And with the lives we have? Honestly babe, with the routine with the job and our kids, just having someone to call, to send a text or even just to think about when things are rough is everything…" He argued with her.

"I know…" She nodded knowing that he was right. "There are days when I just want to give up. I feel like I don't have anyone to talk, to share things… it's hard. It's lonely…"

"Exactly… It doesn't have to be anymore…" He said kissing her. He devoured her mouth with passion, trying to make it up all the years they wasted because of their fears and stubbornness. "It's so good to be able to do this… to have you here, so close… to be able to touch you and kiss you and feel you…" He said trailing kisses all over her face. "I love you so much, Emily… my Emily…" He said reverently, looking at her face and her body. "You're mine…" He breathed. "You're finally mine…"

She hummed and kissed him back thoroughly, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her, of his body under her hands like she always wanted. His chest was so firm and strong, his shoulders so hard and his hair so soft and smooth. She ran her hands all over him, her mouth mapping all the contours of his mouth, savoring his taste of coffee and peppermint. She never wanted to let him go.

They parted breathlessly, panting heavily and leaned their foreheads together. "Please, tell me you're willing to make this work…" He whispered hopefully.

She looked at him and saw the want in his eyes. She still couldn't believe that this man was here, pleading her to give him a chance. "Of course I want to, Aaron…" She whispered. "I'm just scared…"

"What are you afraid of?" He asked frowning.

"What if we can't make it? What if we start this at distance but never being able to take it further? It's not just me anymore. I have Bethanie and what if I let her get used with you and then we don't work? She already workship the ground you walks. I can't let my baby girl be broken-hearted, Aaron".

He smiled at her. "You're really a mother". At her frown he continued. "A parent always put his children first. You're a great mother, sweetheart. I understand your concerns, Emily, and I can't say to you that we won't have problems, that we won't fight or even that we'll make this last forever. Hell, I was married for almost twenty years and one day I came home and my wife had left me". He took a deep breath. "We'll fight, we'll have to make sacrifices and someday we'll have to decide which one of us will have to leave everything behind and move". She nodded and looked down. He pondered how to continue. "I… I've been thinking lately about taking the retirement package I was offered when Haley passed away…"

She snapped her head and looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I've been thinking… I've been doing this job for so long and it already costed me so much, you know. Jessica took Haley's place and practically raises Jack alone and that's not right. I lost almost his whole childhood and I don't want to lose his adolescence too. And I'm tired. Honestly, I'm almost forty-six and I don't sleep right, I don't eat properly. I don't know what is like to have time for myself, you know. I'd like to have time to enjoy things, to read things that don't have serial killers in it. I'd like to be able to promise things to my son that I will actually accomplish. I'd like to take him for a trip, to play football with him without being called away on a case or don't have time to take him to eat ice cream after. I think it's time for me to put the Agent Hotchner on stand-by and be Aaron, the father, the friend, the partner".

"I never thought I'd hear you say that you want to retire". She said shocked.

"I think the wisest thing it's not finding out what you want to do but to realize when you should stop. I'm in the BAU for more than thirteen years. It's time to move on… there are things in life that are more important".

"Wow…"

"Yeah… Of course I can just give up. It will take time… I have to train someone to replace me and make sure everything will be okay without me… But when I leave, I'll be able to move…" He trailed off.

She took a handful seconds to understand what he was saying. "You mean to London?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah… I know it would be a huge adjustment for Jack and that's my big concern but I think we can do it… what could become a problem is Haley's family because even though it's my right as his father to take him wherever I want I know they would feel very much his absence. Especially Jess, so I'd have to work this with her for a while… make her understand, come up with some arrangements to ensure her contact with him…"

"Aaron, wait, wait a minute". She stopped him. Was he seriously considering moving across the ocean with his eleven-year-old son to live with her? "I don't want you to jump in any decisions. It's a huge chance for you and especially for Jack and you can't. Jessica will be devastated not having him near, it's not fair, she already lost her sister, he's the only thing she has from her…"

"I know that Emily but I have the right to live my life too and I can't be away from my son". He reasoned.

She looked at him for a second before whispering. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

He frowned at her for a second. Couldn't she see that he really wanted to be with her? He straightened and took her hands in his. "Emily, do you know the first time I knew I felt something more for you?" She shook her head slowly. "When I heard Morgan shouting for me at the bullpen and I found that you were on that compound with that sociopath. I knew right then that the tightness I was feeling in my heart wasn't normal. It wasn't something I should feel if you were just a subordinate. And when he was beating you… the prospect of living in a world where you weren't in it? It was hell, Emily. It was just too much. It took every single skill of compartmentalization for me to calm down and not burst into that place and kill that son of a bitch and take you out of there".

"Aaron…" She whispered tearfully.

"And with the years I just grew fonder and fonder and you were always so amazing… everything you did for me after Foyet. Everything you did for me and Jack after Haley died… you simply didn't give me any other option but to love you. And that's why I approached you and let you in more… I knew that I could never risk your career trying something so I was happy just being your friend… having you near…" He caressed her cheek and wiped a tear that fell. "And when Doyle happened… I was so scared. I thought we wouldn't make it. I thought I was going to lose you and it was just so much to bear… that's why I did what I did. I had to protect you, not matter what it costed".

"I'll be forever thankful for that…"

"And I'd do it again. I love you Emily. We wasted so much time. I'm tired of that. I want to be with you… I want to live my life with you and raise our children together. I want to be the fatherly figure on Bethany's life and I want you to be it for Jack. I want us to be a family. I want it all… If you don't, I'll understand. But I'm making everything clear right from the beginning".

"I want that too. But I don't want you to move…" She said.

"Em…"

"I want to come back". She said looking at him.

"But what about your job? It's Interpol!" He exclaimed.

"I know. And I've been doing it for almost four years and it didn't fill the whole I had in my chest ever since Doyle". She confessed. "Bethany did it. And now, you. And that's what I need. I can get a job back here again. If we'll constitute a family I'd rather it be here. There I don't have anyone besides Bethany and she doesn't have anyone besides me. And she's younger. She would adjust the change better than Jack. And he wouldn't lose contact with Jessica. Also, I miss my family. The team became my home. I miss it. Living here again I would see them more often. I don't know if I would go back to the BAU, probably not. Not with my daughter. It's too dangerous. But there are other options…"

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I am. I have to wait the six months for Bethanie but it's probably the time I'll need to sort everything out on Interpol. Then I can move back. What do you think?"

He looked at her expressionless for a few seconds before letting his lips turn up into a big smile. "I think… I think I want to marry you".

"W-what?" She chocked.

"Will you marry me, Emily Prentiss?" He asked looking straight to her tearful eyes.

She chocked a sob and launched herself to him, kissing him fiercely. "Yes, of course… I'll marry you. God. I'll marry you!" She said chuckling.

He smiled at her and tucked her back to his chest. "Then, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Hotchner" he started and she sobbed again "we have six months to plan the rest of our lives".

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. She had finally found her prince.

SIX MONTHS LATER…

"C'mon Bethanie! We have to go! Our flight leaves in ninety minutes!" Emily shouted to her daughter, looking across to the room to see if they weren't forgetting anything.

It took six months, as planned, but she was finally going home. Bethanie's adoption was finished and she had the right to take her wherever she wanted without asking permission. She had talked to Clyde right after she got back from DC and although he was a little disappointed for losing her again he was supportive and helped her to find a replacement and train him to take her place when she left.

During these months she couldn't do any other trip to DC because of Bethanie but Aaron made sure to spend at least a couple of days every month in London. He only brought Jack the first time and another one because of school but the boy was completely smitten with his now step-sister and had accepted Emily very well.

They used every resource they could to keep in touch daily. Due to the time difference they used to call each other on specific hours, to catch up, talk about their day and talk with the children. Aaron tried to call every night on Bethanie's bedtime to tell her stories and wish good night and the girl would always wait anxiously for it. She always talked about her Daddy Prince to everyone on school and everyone who wanted to hear.

Of course they had their rough times. They fought sometimes, mostly because of Emily's insecurities but they always found a way to fix things.

Their worst fight was one time when Bethanie got really sick and had to be hospitalized. Emily called him but he was in the middle of a hostage negotiation and didn't see it until almost four hours later. When he called back, stressed because two of the hostages were killed and the unsub had almost escaped, Emily answered hysteric, accusing him of not being by her side when she needed and asking what kind of father he wanted to be to her daughter when he wasn't there when she cried for him, scared in a hospital bed.

And he yelled at her saying that she wasn't being fair, that he was just doing his job and didn't know that his Annie was sick. And she shouted back saying that he always put his job first and that was why Haley had left him and she was glad that she had find out early.

And later that night, when she was sitting in the uncomfortable visitor chair beside Bethanie's bed, the door opened and a very tired and messy Hotch stepped inside the room and knelt down beside her. 'How is she?' he asked with glassy eyes and she just couldn't not fall in his arms and cry on his shoulders, whispering that she was sorry, that she was just scared for their daughter and she didn't think anything of what she had said to him, she was just frustrated. And he took her face in his hands and apologized for not answering that damn phone and for not being there for her. And they spent thirty-six hours beside Bethanie and when she was released they went home and he stayed another two days with them.

And right before he was leaving to catch his flight back he took Emily into his arms and kissed her fiercely right in the middle of the boarding area and he said to her that she was what mattered to him, along with their kids, and he was already training Morgan to replace him because the job wasn't important anymore. His family was. And she cried and said she loved him more than anything and she couldn't wait to be with him forever.

And now here she was. Her things all packed and dispatched and in less than twelve hours she would be in his arms and it would be finally permanent. She looked at the silver ring with a princess-cut diamond and smiled at the thought that in fifteen days she would have another ring on her finger, a ring that would mark their commitment and love. And she would finally be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. She seriously didn't think that life could get any better.

"I'm ready mommy…" She heard her little girl saying coming downstairs with a small pink bag on her back and her Snow White doll crushed in her chest.

She smiled and picked her up, taking her hand bag and going to the door, counting the minutes to see their princes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hotch was pacing the arrivals area, looking at his watch anxiously. They should be arriving at any minute and he couldn't wait. Finally the six months had passed and Emily and Bethanie were coming home definitely. They had passed through some rough times like he predicted but they managed to work through everything and stick together.

Emily had quit the Interpol's Office and got an offer at the Academy. She accepted because it was the less dangerous job she could get on the Bureau and it had fewer hours so she would be more at home.

Hotch had finally retired and Morgan had taken his place as Unit Chief. He couldn't be happier. The first day he had after his retirement he woke up after eight-thirty for the first time in God knows how many years. He started a Vonnegut book that Emily had recommended and actually used his kitchen to cook a real meal. He ate slowly, savoring his food and not just chewing and swallowing. He went to pick Jack at school and then the two of them went to the movies and had pizza for dinner after. And he was home to put his son in bed and when he lay on his own bed that night he felt so light and happy that he knew he had done the right choice.

"Daddy!" He heard her voice before he saw them and his face lightened up into a huge grin.

He looked for them and finally saw her toothy grin and she was running towards him, her pink flower dress floating and her ponytail swaying from side to side and then she was in his arms and he felt his heart swell with love. "My sweet princess!" He breathed into her hair and closed his eyes, smiling contentedly.

"Hey you". He opened his eyes and was greeted with the most beautiful smile in the world. He hooked Bethanie on his side and pulled her into his arms, still not believing that he was holding his two girls and they didn't have the clock against them, that they were here to say and never go away again.

"Sweetheart". He whispered into her ear and didn't even bother to hide the tears that were polling on his eyes. He was just so happy. "I can't believe you're finally here…"

"Me neither…" She whispered back and pulled away to look at him. Her face was so beautiful, her eyes were glowing and he couldn't wait. He brought her mouth to his in a sweet kiss, filled with love and gratefulness.

They pulled apart and he knew, in that moment, with both of them in his arms, that everything was right where it supposed to be.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that night they were curled up on their bed, both kids in their rooms sleeping already after a family dinner and two movies on the couch. "I really like this house…" She whispered to him. He had surprised her, bringing them to this five-bedroom house and not his old apartment like she expected. He said he had too much time to plan their life together after he left the BAU and he couldn't let his two princesses live into his small and boring apartment. So he went house hunting and when he found this one he just knew that they would live there.

"I knew you would…" He whispered back. "You're really not mad that I bought this without you?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Of course I'm not… it was really sweet. And it is honestly everything that I've ever wanted on a house".

He smiled at her and kissed her, because he finally could do it, because she was finally here, because he was finally happy, because he finally had his family complete. When they made love that night, when he felt her soft skin under his fingers and heard her moans muffed by his kisses he thanked God for giving him another chance, for allowing him to find his happiness with this woman and for showing him that sometimes fairy tales were real. He had the proof right now. And he was going to live his happily ever after…

 **THE END**


End file.
